


unexpected variation in daily habitual activities

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Him [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, i have hot elf brainworms and i have zero regrets, is this the first fic in the pairing tag... is this what we're doing today... okay i guess, smh i owe sid my life as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: “Do not think that I cannot see the hunger in your eyes when you look at me. The curiosity is nearly corporeal,” he leaned in close, tucking your hair behind your ear, “do you not fear me, or does your desperation to fuck a stranger in the woods overcome your survival instinct?”
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë/ Reader
Series: Him [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852153
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	unexpected variation in daily habitual activities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adanedhel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adanedhel/gifts).



> this is entirely adanedhel's fault in every SINGLE way. no like for real last october he inspired me to read the hobbit and it's been literally all downhill from there and now i'm a celegorm apologist (tyelko's a shit but i love him shh) and i just - i just - i did what i do when i really love a character. enjoy the filth.
> 
> anyway, this is not set in any kind of canon, this is just absolute nonsense, but i did try to make it roughly setting-appropriate. reader is pretty vague anatomy-wise but i'm afab so that's sort of the vibe this gives off, probably.

You were always scolded for spending your time outdoors, amongst the trees and animals and growing things that you couldn’t fill your heart with enough. It was always never enough to dip your toes into the cool summer pond water or to quietly open the door of your family’s homestead after midnight and frolic naked and unafraid of being caught on the edge of your universe, but it was close enough to euphoria that you’d take what you could get.

Two mighty trees had grown where your father’s father’s father had settled the family much before your time, and the homestead was near enough to the line of the woods and the trees loved you just enough that you could manage to climb the branches and seat yourself comfortably and just watch the things that you loved so very much, when the mood came upon you.

Tonight however, you saw things just a bit differently. It was twilight and you would normally come down from your perch to go back inside and assemble your own dinner of leftovers, but something caught your attention from far away. 

It was a fall figure followed by the largest wolfhound you’d ever laid your eyes upon. Their fair hair was pleated into the most ethereally glowing braid that caught the fading sun in a breathtaking way, and the frame of his broad shoulders hitched your breath and made you cross your legs so automatically that you nearly fell out of your tree.

The compulsion to learn more about this fascinating figure was too great to ignore, so you watched as closely as you could until they faded from view and you – quietly as possible – descended from your tree and followed them into the forest at a distance that you hoped would be enough to keep you hidden from view, you hoped.

Being a voyeur, even an innocent one, wasn’t a talent that you had, though. You lost the figure quickly which was a bitter disappointment to your heart. You turned to leave, to go back the way you came, but instead found the figure you’d followed standing directly behind you so that you nearly collided when you turned.

“Why are you following me?” he regarded you suspiciously, but didn’t seem malicious. His true height was intimidating in front of you – he was well built and even more solid looking up close and smelled like the great hound that you had seen earlier with him. 

You stuttered out an apology, but he held up a hand to stop you.

“You are not disciplined enough to be a warrior, so I do not doubt your intentions are as you say they are.”

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, but he continued, his tone turning dark and rough and wicked.

“Do not think that I cannot see the hunger in your eyes when you look at me. The curiosity is nearly corporeal,” he leaned in close, tucking your hair behind your ear, “do you not fear me, or does your desperation to fuck a stranger in the woods overcome your survival instinct?” 

Your tongue suddenly felt too heavy to move and you just stared ahead, caught between fear and the slow resonation of your heartbeat that was throbbing now between your thighs at his directness and your infatuation with his beauty, and he laughed then.

“Well? Do not debate too long, as I have other things to do.”

You managed a nod in affirmation, and he blinked at you, slow and deliberate and just a little patronizing. 

“I am not so uncivilized as to take something without the proper permission, as uncouth as you may perceive me,” he huffed in annoyance, catching your chin between his thumb and forefinger and squishing your mouth, forcing your eyes to look into his.

“Yes,” you managed despite yourself, and he grinned as if he’d won something. Your reward for giving him what he wanted was a kiss, pressed against your mouth with a bit more fervor than you expected. It was unrushed, though, despite his earlier claim of having other things to do. You gasped just a little and that gave him room to press his tongue against your teeth and you allowed it without a second thought.

He still towered over you at an awkward angle and after a moment he broke your kiss and wrapped a firm, gloved hand around your upper arm.

“Here,” he demanded more than said, pointing to the dirty forest floor that was covered in last autumn’s dead leaves and sticks and the shiny green ferns of the new year’s growth, “this shall do nicely.”

You blinked dumbly at him for a moment before he took the initiative and corralled you back against a tree, the rough bark cutting uncomfortably through the back of your shirt when he lifted you up against it, pulling your legs around his hips, and pressed his hips against yours to keep you held steady at his height. 

You felt like prey under his scrutinizing gaze as he appraised you and moved his attention to rip open your shirt, the buttons falling forgotten to the forest floor as the garment was all but ripped off of you. You’d mourn that later, probably, but your attention was almost completely on the hardness of his length pressed against you. It had to be intentional that he held you up like this and the thought made you shudder.

“Oh, are you truly that needy, little one?”

“Yes,” you finally found your voice, despite it sounding desperate and raspier than you’d like it, “yes, I – I cannot wait for it, wouldn’t you please get on with it?”

He laughed again, mischievous and gleeful and very, very pleased.

“Very well, I shan’t belabor the point, then,” he let you down and you winced at the sudden withdrawal of heat and pressure against you. Then the rest of your clothes were quickly discarded by him, ripped off at the seams or in whichever way they offered the least resistance until you were naked and shivering, not from cold but from the combination of his intense attentions and the curling want that had spread throughout you to your tingling fingertips.

“Lie on your stomach,” he commanded, and you hesitated for a moment.

"What?”

“You heard me,” he growled, “or do you not want it that badly?”

As silly as the demand was, you obliged, finding yourself lying on the cold, wet ground as you listened to the sound of buckles being undone above you.

“Ass up,” and you obeyed that command too, sliding up on your knees with your chest pressed to the dirt and suddenly he was on top of you, spreading your thighs with callused hands and adjusting your position as it best suited him. You braced your arms above your head in anticipation and tried not to inhale dirt and leaves.

The finger he pressed against you sank in without a problem and you couldn’t help but gasp at the intrusion, feeling not-quite satisfied but pushing your hips back out of desperation for something.

If he made a biting comment you didn’t hear it because of the blood rushing in your ears, but he added another finger and then withdrew them both to your devastation. Your eyes filled with tears of frustration and you were about to snap at him when you felt something thicker and softer press against your entrance.

Your body opened up around him without any sort of help, although after a moment the stinging twinge of too much too fast became too much to ignore. He didn’t ease up and you didn’t ask you to, until his hips met yours with the whole entirety of his length inside you.

He cursed in pleasure and wrapped his hands around your hips, keeping you snug against him.

After a moment, the sting of his girth mellowed into a dull ache and you turned your head to glance at him behind you, finding that he was watching you with his sharp, clear eyes.

“So impatient,” he scolded playfully, pulling out just a little to snap his hips against yours. The sudden movement punched a curse out of you and he leaned over you more to claw his fingers through your hair, wrapping them in and pulling your head back sharply as he slid out and then slammed back into you again.

It was dizzying and on the verge of painful but despite your mental misgivings your body was responding with complete enthusiasm, pushing back as he thrusted forward, and it took you a second to realize that the desperate, high-pitched moaning was coming from your own throat. 

“Do you want the entire village to hear you? We are not as far away as it might seem,” he hissed, his tone marked with the teasing, mischievous inflection that you found was standard from him.

He cut off any reply you might have given by reaching one hand in front of you to rub you in careful practiced circles, and you felt the build of pressure in your belly that signified that release was not far off.

He seemed keenly aware of that too, speeding up the rhythm of his thrusts, the sound of you joining making an obscene wet sound that seemed to echo off of the foliage around you, and your orgasm slammed into you suddenly, your muscles squeezing hard enough around him to elicit a groan. His steady pace became suddenly hurried and it wasn’t long until he spilled inside of you with self-satisfied sound that made your heart do a little flip in your chest and a bite against your shoulder that nearly made you jump, his teeth sharp and mean and purpling more of you, claiming you as if you were simply something to be used and discarded now that he was finished with you.

He held you for a moment, one hand still on your hip and the other now splayed against your tummy, and then he pulled away, leaving you feel empty and cold at the sudden loss of body heat behind you.

As much as you wanted to fall forward into the dirt, the prideful part of your mind forced you to get up, despite the now present aching in your knees and thighs from such a position and your arms and shoulders from bracing you there. You stifled a gasp as you felt his come leak out of you and down your thighs, though you didn't have the presence of mind to do anything about it.

He watched you carefully as he tucked himself back in and buckled back everything that needed to be buckled and then approached you again, knocking you on your still sore ass and pushing up your quite nearly ruined underwear up your thighs and cupping you carefully with one broad hand, his fingers finding again your now oversensitive flesh and you shivered and leaned back into his touch despite yourself.

"Be good, little one, and hold it in for me," he more commanded than asked despite his sweet words, "and may the ache you suffer be as sweet a souvenir as this."

Your clothes were in tatters, your knees and elbows bruised, and you were certain that your face was covered in dirt now. You opened your mouth to say something but he was already gone, leaving you naked and alone in the woods.


End file.
